Two little girls
by Bella Gracelyn Prentiss
Summary: Alex's Africa Project brings two little girls, Zola and Lillibeth, who Derek and Meredith want to adopt. How will they transition to have to two kids from having none? How will they teach the Swahili speaking Lillibeth English? How will Lillibeth make the transition from having no family to having a family? Ps. I own nothing except for Lillibeth
1. Chapter 1

Eight year old, Lillibeth Tala Braylon just arrived at Seattle Grace Memorial from Africa along with a bunch of other kids who needed surgery. Lillibeth needed a new heart since she had congenital heart disease.

Meredith walked in Lillibeth's room to check on her.

"This is Lillibeth. She's eight years old, born with congenital heart disease. She had implants to help her heart but never a heart transplant which is what she need." Lexie explained to her sister who just walked in.

"Hey Lillibeth. I'm Dr. Grey. How are you doing?" Meredith asked as she checked the girl's heartbeat.

"Wapi Zozo maharage? Nataka kuona yake." Lillibeth asked in Swahili

The translator/nurse from African orphanage, Odelia said, "Lillibeth wants to know where Zola is? She wants to see her."

Meredith nodded, "Zola's with Dr. Shepherd. He's the best neurosurgeon in the country."

Lillibeth looked at Meredith's blue green eyes. She said in Swahili, "Wewe ni kama mimi. Msichana na macho kusikitisha."

"Lilli, don't say that." Odelia said firmly

"What did she say?" Lexie asked

Odelia replied with a sigh, "She said you're like me. The girl with the sad eyes."

Meredith looked shocked. She didn't know what to say because it was true. Although Meredith was happy on the outside, deep down inside she was really sad.

Then Meredith nodded, "You're right, Lillibeth. That's very observant of you." Lillibeth smiled.

Meanwhile in Zola's hospital room, Jo Wilson stated, "This is Zola. She's six months old, and born with spina bifida."

A little while later, Derek walked into the hospital room where Zola is, "Makena? Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd. I'm here to take a look at Zola today. Uh, sometimes babies with spina bifida can develop Chiari malformation. It causes fluid build-up in the brain. It could be pretty uncomfortable, but sometimes, if you adjust the patient's head position ... It helps relieve the pressure." Then he added, "Let me see this. Let me see this face."

"We've had her at the orphanage since she was 2 months old. This is the first time she's stopped crying since I can remember." Makena stated impressed that Derek was able to stop Zola's crying so easily and quickly.

"Let's just run an MRI and check to see if she has a Chiari malformation or hydrocephalus. If it's positive, we're gonna have to do a shunt, drain the fluid. " Derek explained "It's gonna postpone the spinal surgery, but I think it's gonna be worth it."

"I think she likes you." Makena stated with a small smile as she watched Zola explore Derek lab coat.

Zola took Derek's lamplight from his pocket and started to suck on it. Derek smiled and then said, "She can keep that lamplight."

Back with Lillibeth, Meredith paged Derek.

Derek walks into the room and looks at Meredith, "Hey. You paged me? Do you need a neuro consult?"

"Yes I did page you, but not for a neuro consult." Meredith replied "This is Lillibeth. She eight. Lillibeth, this is Dr. Shepherd. He's the doctor on Zola's case."

Derek looks at Meredith, "I hope this isn't a social call because I don't have the time."

Meredith shakes her head, "No it's not. Lillibeth was asking for Zola, and I know she can't see her at the moment, but maybe you could tell her how Zola is."

"Oh" Derek replies nodding in understanding. Then he looks at Lillibeth, "Don't worry, Lillibeth. Zola is in excellent hands with me, and she's doing just fine."

"Unaweza simu yangu Lilli" Lillibeth said in Swahili

Derek looked confused, "Lilli? You want to be called Lilli?" Lillibeth smiled and nodded.

Derek smiled, "Okay Lilli."

"Dk Mchungaji, kuwaambia Zozo maharage nilivyosema hodi na kwamba I miss na upendo wake." Lillibeth told Derek

This time Derek looked up at the translator. She translated, "Lilli said to tell Zola hi and that she loves and misses her."

Derek nodded, "I will, Lilli. I will."

When Derek returned with Zola from the MRI, "So Zola doesn't have a Chiari malformation, but she does have hydrocephalus."

"Okay. Let's book an O.R. for the shunt right away, okay?" Alex replied

Derek nodded, "That's the plan and I'm letting you scrub in with me."

Later after Zola's surgery, Derek paged Meredith, " Hi. You paged?"

"Yeah. Zola, this is Meredith. Meredith, this is Zola." Derek introduced "Here, can you hold her for a minute?"

"Uh, sure." Meredith replied unsure of what Derek was doing

"Okay. Zola, can you smile for me?" Derek asked. Then when Zola smiled he got all excited and giddy like a little kid on Christmas, "Yeah. See? Her facial movements are intact. Okay, look. Over here. See that? Watch how she's tracking. Neuro exam is good, even after the shunt."

Meredith replied not as amused or excited as Derek is, "Great. Did something happen? Why did you page?"

"I need to ask you something, okay?" Derek stated and Meredith just nodded. Then he added, "I need you to be completely honest with me. Okay?"

"If Alex said something to you..." Meredith started

Derek interrupted Meredith not interested in what she was saying, "Let's adopt this baby."

"What? Are you serious?" Meredith replied shocked

"Yeah." Derek nodded. Then he explained, "You know, I was holding her yesterday, and she was crying, and then she stopped. And I've-I've held a lot of babies. I've fixed a lot of babies, but I looked down at Zola ... I don't know what it was. I just ... I just couldn't imagine her being with any other parent or any other family. We've been trying so hard to start a family, and-and she needs one. Let's adopt her. I'm serious. Let's adopt her."

Meredith stood holding Zola while staring at Derek clearing still in shock and trying to figure out if he was really, truly serious.

Later when Meredith was taking Lillibeth into surgery.

"Dk Grey?" Lillibeth asked looking up at Meredith with scared eyes

"Yes Lilli?" Meredith replied

"Mimi ni kwenda kufa? Kwa sababu kama mimi, nataka kuona Zozo maharage." Lillibeth said in Swahili

Meredith looked up at the translator who said, "Lilli asked if she's going to die, and if she is she wants to see Zola."

Meredith nodded and then looked back at Lillibeth, "Lilli, I can assure you that you're not going to die. You have the best doctors working on you and you can see Zola when you're out of surgery. " Lillibeth nodded and smiled

It was at that moment that Meredith knew she wanted to be a mother to this little girl. She wanted to adopt Lillibeth and Zola with Derek.

After Lillibeth's surgery, Meredith paged Derek and was sitting in Lillibeth's room waiting for the little girl to wake up, but also she was waiting for Derek.

Derek appeared in the doorway, "You paged again? For a patient who had a bad heart."

"Again I don't need a neuro consult." Meredith replied "I wanted to ask you something."

Derek looked confused, "What is it?"

"What do you think about adopting Lillibeth too?" Meredith asked "Its obvious to me that Lillibeth cares a great deal for Zola, as she has been asking when she can see Zola all day. Plus I don't know what it is about Lillibeth, but I can't imagine not being her mom. So lets adopt her."

Derek smiles amused and then walks over to hug Meredith, "Okay we will, and when Lillibeth wakes up you can bring her by to see Zola."

Meredith hugs Derek back, "Thanks Derek."

"Look at this list ... blood work, financial statements, a home study, I mean, fire alarms. And this is all just to see if the USCIS thinks that we're suitable to adopt." Meredith said in shock

"Look, if you don't want to do this..." Derek started

Meredith interrupted him, "No, I do. They could be our little girls."

"They will be." Derek added "Look, don't get overwhelmed, okay? We're gonna take this list one step at a time, one day at a time, okay? In fact, look, I can see something we could cross off today. Look. Right here."

"I told you, I don't want to do that." Meredith replied

"Well, it's for Zola and Lillibeth." Derek stated


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith walk into the hospital room where Derek was holding Zola. She apologized, "Sorry I'm late. I was cramming."

"What, for Hunt?" Derek asked "I thought you had that in the bag."

"No, I'm more worried about the interview with the social worker." Meredith replied. Derek smiles and laughs. Then Meredith added, "Don't laugh at me, Derek. Nothing in my life has prepared me for this. My mother was about as nurturing as a steak knife. I don't know anything about making lunches or Halloween costumes."

"Good moms make Halloween costumes." Derek stated "Well, you can sew."

"I sew skin." Meredith said bluntly

"Yeah. See? It's gonna be fine. It's just instinct, right?" Derek replied as he handed Zola to Meredith. Zola started to crying. Derek said, "Here you go. There you go. Oh, there you go. "

Arizona walks in with a clipboard smiling. She said, "She looks good. Her weight's up, and, uh, her previous incisions have healed. The labs are within normal limits ... And she's super-duper cute, aren't you?"

"So it's an uncomplicated hernia. So you don't have to use any artificial closures, right?" Derek asked

Arizona shook her head, "Yeah, no. No, it's really simple. I'll do a short incision in her suprapubic crease to do a traditional exposure, and then I'll ... Finish with a ... Chupo." Then Arizona shakes her head, "Oh gosh, I'm sorry. That's ... that's what Callie calls a pacifier. But Zola hasn't eaten because of the surgery. She's probably hungry. Um, you might want to try to soothe her with the pacifier." Arizona tries giving Zola a pacifier, "Come here, baby. Come here, little baby. Chupo. Oh, yes. There you go. Ooh. Chupo. Wow. All right. I'll call you when I'm ready to come take her up."

"See? We'll figure it out." Derek told Meredith after Arizona left the room

Later during Zola's surgery, Derek and Meredith were standing outside the hospital room

"If it's a sliding hernia, she could ligate her ovary." Meredith stated

"She's freeing the hernia sac to make sure that doesn't happen." Derek told Meredith

"Is she preparing to do a Goldstein test? Is she thinking about exploring the other side?" Meredith asked

"Arizona is just being thorough. Don't worry, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." Derek assured Meredith

Meredith sighed, "I wish you would stop saying that. You don't know that."

"Saying what?" Derek asked

"Everything's gonna be fine." Meredith replied "She's got a hernia, hydrocephalus, spina bifida. Anything could happen. Her bowel could rupture, her B. P. could drop out"

"... Robbins is not gonna let that happen." Derek assured Meredith "She's gonna do..."

Meredith interrupted Derek, "What if they find better parents for her and for Lillibeth?"

"Oh, come on." Derek replied in disbelief

"What if they realize that we rushed into this without really knowing what we're doing..." Meredith asked "Or that maybe a resident who works 80 hours a week isn't the best candidate for a mom? So just please stop saying everything's gonna be okay, because you don't know that" .

Derek nodded, "Okay. Everything ... is gonna go ... the way it goes. "

"Thank you." Meredith replied. Then she got a page and looked at her pager, "Its Lillibeth. I gotta go."

Meredith ran to Lillibeth's room and asked Lexie, "What's going on, Dr. Grey?"

"Her heart started failing. She's rejecting the donor heart." Lexie replied panicking because like her sister she had fallen in love with the little girl too

Meredith nodded, "Okay let's get her to an OR."

Then Meredith and Lexie rushed Lillibeth to an OR. When they got into the OR and Meredith cut Lillibeth open she realized that Lillibeth had gotten an infection and as soon as the infection was cleaned Lillibeth's heart started working perfectly.

Meredith sighed, "Oh thank goodness." Then she asked, "Dr. Grey, would you like to close?"

"Yes. Thank you." Lexie replied and then she took over and closed up Lillibeth's incision.

Derek is holding Zola when Mark comes up next to him with Sofia and asked, "How'd her surgery go?"

"Robbins said she's fine. She's feeding again." Derek replied

"Good, because Sofia can't wait to have a new friend." Mark stated. Then he looked at his daughter and asked, "Isn't that right, Sofia? You and zola are gonna be best friends. Isn't that right?" Then Mark looked back at Derek who was laughing. Mark told him, "Oh, you just wait. This crap will be coming out of your mouth, too."

"Well, let's hope so." Derek added "We're dealing with the international adoption treaties, and the waiver we need, they just don't ... Usually give those things out." "Well, you're ... both surgeons, you'd make good parents. They're gonna see that." Mark told Derek

"We'd be naive get ahead of ourselves." Derek added

"You're Derek Shepherd. There's a reason I've been jealous of you my whole life, and it's not your hair." Mark explained "You're gonna be okay. Even Sofia knows that. Right, Sofia? Say hi ... Uncle Derek. That's Zola's daddy. Yes, he is, right?"

"I'm going to go check in with Meredith on how Lillibeth is doing." Derek said before walking away "Also I'm going to let Lillibeth see Zola again."

"So I see here that your mother was a surgeon. What was that like?" The social worker, Janet asked Meredith

"Uh, well, being raised by a surgeon, you definitely ... get to be very independent" Meredith stated "Um, and ... not that I would raise Zola and Lillibeth the way that my mother raised me. I, uh ... She ... didn't bake. She wasn't a bake sale mom, and I ... plan on baking all the time.

"How about you tell me about Zola and Lillibeth?" Janet asked changing the subject "

"Well, Zola had, uh, already had a shunt and spina bifida surgery, and then we realized she had this hernia. And today in her surgery, it looked like she might go into S. V. T. And just as the anesthesiologist was about to push the adenosine, it's like she knew to stop, and her heart just slowed down all by itself, and she went into sinus." Meredith explained "And Lillibeth, or Lilli as she prefers, she, uh, already had a heart transplant and then she developed an infection that caused her heart to start failing. I thought that she might reject the heart and it was so scary." Then Meredith realized that probably wasn't what Janet wanted to hear. She apologized, "I-I'm sorry. That's not what you asked me, right? I ... you want me to talk about how cute and sweet they are, and they are very cute and sweet, and I ... Zola and Lilli ... I'm not doing very well, am I?"

"I don't have an agenda here, Dr. Grey. I'm just trying to get a sense of who you are." Janet explained

Meredith nodded, "I'm a surgeon. And, uh, I'm a good surgeon. And I want to be a good mother. Honestly, I don't know much about it. But I am ready to learn, and I'm a fast learner. And I will do whatever it takes to be a good mom."

"You know what good moms do?" Janet asked. Then she explained, "They brag about their babies, and that's what I heard today. As it turns out, Zola's and Lillibeth's day didn't involve playgroup, school, baby gym class, or dance. It involved surgery, and you knew where they were every second." Meredith nodded.

Later Meredith was in Zola's room, she was holding the baby who was looking around and feeling Meredith's hair.

"Hi, Zola. I'm Meredith. I'm hoping to be your mama." Meredith told the baby

Meanwhile Derek was in Lillibeth's room watching her sleep. Her smiled at the sleeping girl, "Hi, Lilli. I'm Derek. I'm hoping to be your daddy." The he added, "You'll never have to worry because as long as I'm living I'm going to love and protect you. Forever."


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay. Crib goes here, and Lilli's bed will go over there." Derek told Meredith "Changing table will go ... right here. And Lilli's desk will go over here."

"But you can't plan a baby room before you have a baby, and you can't plan a little girl room before you have a little girl." Meredith stated "I mean, that ... you're gonna jinx the adoption."

"No, the social worker wants to see where we live." Derek replied

"This is like a death trap." Meredith said shaking her head

"I'm trying to create a reasonable distraction." Derek stated

Meredith nodded and then turned around when she heard a knock, "Oh. Hello. Janet, welcome. How are you?"

"Thanks for coming out." Derek said "Oh, be careful. Watch those nails."

"Perfect for a baby and a little girl, right?" Meredith asked with a small smile.

Janet looked around at the clearly unfinished house skeptically

Later that day at the hospital.

"Mer." Christina said

"Oh, the adoption lady's paging me. Derek's AWOL. He's not even speaking to me." Meredith explained to her friend

"Wait a minute. Is it a true?" Christina asked "What ... what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that the chief's wife was about to have saline injected in her brain instead of a drug that could stop her from being a gorked-out lump. Derek's head almost exploded." Meredith stated

"Are they gonna fire you?" Christina asked

"I'm suspended." Meredith replied "The chief backed way off when he found out it was Adele. I did what I had to do."

"Meredith ..." Christina started

Meredith interrupted, "And I couldn't live with myself if I'd done anything different." Then she turned around to see Alex talking to Janet, "And Karev is trying to ruin my life."

Meredith walks over to Alex and Janet. She asked, "What did you say to her?"

"I didn't say anything." Alex replied

"Janet, anything he says ..." Meredith started, not believing that Alex didn't say anything

Alex interrupted, "Can you just shut up for one second? This isn't about that."

"We're granting you temporary custody of Zola and Lillibeth, pending the completion of the petition, at which point, assuming all goes well, you'll be granted permanent custody." Janet explained "And they're doctor here says they're doing great, so you can take them home ... Today."

"They're incisions look fine. They're both tolerating a normal diet. Zola will need neuro follow-ups, and Lillibeth will need cardio follow-ups. They're both still on antibiotics. Uh, here's a prescription for any pain meds they might need, but they've been fine the last couple of days." Alex explained. Then he asked, "Do you have any questions about anything?" He paused to wait for an answer. Then asked again, "Meredith, do you have any questions?" Meredith just stood there staring at Alex in shock.

In the storage room, a nurse was putting together a bag for Zola and she had given Meredith a knitted blanket for Lillibeth.

"Diapers and swaddle blankets ... And formula.' The nurse said. Then she grabbed some bottles, "These little bottles are good for the diaper bag. You have a diaper bag?"

"No." Meredith replied shaking her head

"Oh, we'll get you one. We've got a few in the NICU closet." The nurse stated "You know, we have all this gear ... The parents come in, the baby doesn't make it, they ... they don't want to see the stuff, so they just leave it behind." Then she added, "Now here's the pacifiers. She likes the green ones. Is your husband putting the car seat and booster seat in the car?"

Meredith shakes her head, "Don't have a car seat. Not even sure I have a husband."

The nurse nodded, "Surgeons, right? You probably forget what he looks like without a mask." Then she added, "We'll get you one. You're probably gonna need a porta-crib, too. I'm gonna throw in some more diaper cream."

Meredith walked into the front door of her house carrying Zola in the baby carrier and hold Lillibeth's hand.

"Okay, so this is the house. There's another house where your both gonna have your own room, but that, right now, is just wood and no walls, so we're gonna stay here for a while." Meredith explained

"Derek?" Lillibeth asked

"He might be AWOL. He's had a bad day. And he's a little ... upset right now. But we're gonna be fine." Meredith said "So we had a big plan if this ever worked out. We were gonna have a lullaby from Malawi to make everything feel homey for you two. To be honest, right now, I can't even think of an American lullaby." Lillibeth nodded

"You know, a lot of people live here. It gets kind of crazy sometimes, and it's usually not this quiet." Meredith stated as she looked in Alex's room and realized she was alone with Zola and Lillibeth

"We're gonna be okay. The three of us, we're a team, right? We're tough. We have that in common. I am very glad your both here. I didn't think your first day was gonna be quite like this. But I am gonna get it together, and we are gonna figure it out." Meredith explained

Lillibeth just listened to Meredith. She loved she sound of Meredith's voice. It was so soothing. Then she tugged on Meredith's jacket sleeve.

Meredith looked down and asked, "What's up, sweet pea?"

"Nakupenda, Meredith." Lillibeth said as she pointed to herself, then made a heart with her hands, and then pointed to Meredith.

Meredith smiled, "I love you too, sweet pea."


	4. Chapter 4

Zola wakes up and starts crying. Meredith shoots out of bed and tells Christina, "Baby's up. You change the diaper. I'll get the bottle."

Shortly after, Lillibeth wakes up and yells, "Meredith! Christina!"

Later at the hospital when Meredith and Christina are getting off the elevator with Lillibeth and Zola.

"Okay you have a good day. Okay, now. Bye-bye." Christina said as she said goodbye to Zola. Then she hugged Lillibeth, "Bye Lilli. Have a good day."

Lillibeth hugs Christina back, "Bye Christina. Have a good day."

"Okay, um, I'll see you later ... At the thing." Christina said to Meredith before walking away.

Then Derek walked over to Meredith. Meredith told him, "They both slept through the night ..."

Derek ignored Meredith and said, "Hey, Zola. Hey, Lilli"

"Hi Derek." Lillibeth said smiling

"And ate like champs." Meredith finished

"I missed you both." Derek told his soon-to-be daughters

"I missed you too, Derek." Lillibeth stated as she hugged him

"Can we talk?" Meredith asked

"I want to spend time with Zola and Lilli before I drop them off at day care." Derek replied before walking away with his little girls

"Zola, peekaboo." Meredith said covering her face and then uncovering

"Peekaboo." Lillibeth repeated and copied what Meredith did

"Hi, Janet." Meredith said looking up

"Hey, Meredith. I'm just finishing up your home study, and I thought I'd check and see how Zola and Lillibeth are doing." Janet explained

"Zola's doing great." Meredith replied "And so is Lillibeth. She's talking in English a little more."

"I heard about the sinkhole on the radio. I figured you'd be busy today." Janet stated

"Yeah, I'm just, uh, in between surgeries." Meredith responded

"So ... how are things going? Are they sleeping through the night?" Janet asked

"No, Zola's ... not really. Um, she's up a few times. But it's fine. I don't mind." Meredith explained "Lilli for the most part is sleeping through the night. Every once in a while she'll wake up crying from a nightmare, but that's alright. She just needs a few cuddles and a song before she's fast asleep again."

"Just you, or are you guys taking turns?" Janet asked

"No, he's great with them." Meredith replied "He's ... Derek's great with them."

The daycare caregiver walked over to Meredith and asked, "Dr. Grey, are you taking Zola and Lilli home now? Because it says here that Dr. Shepherd's got them tonight."

"Wait. I don't understand. You two aren't together?" Janet asked confused

"No. Derek and Meredith are together." Lillibeth replied "They're just taking a little break."

"Why's that?" Janet asked

"Cause Derek's working on the new house." Lillibeth stated

"Also we take turns dropping them off and picking them up." Meredith told Janet

"I'm not taking them home." Meredith said to the caregiver "I just came to, uh, to-to say hi. I actually should get back to work. Okay, Zola and Lilli. I'm gonna go." Then she looked at Janet, "It was nice to see you, Janet."

"You, too, Meredith." Janet replied

Later when Meredith is getting her stuff from her locker, Derek walks into the resident's locker room and asks, "Meredith, what'd you say to Janet?"

"Nothing." Meredith replied "Why?"

"I just finished answering a whole slew of questions about Zola's and Lilli's sleeping arrangements." Derek responded

"She's finishing her home study." Meredith explained "That's routine."

"Okay, there was nothing routine when she said that there were inconsistencies with our stories." Derek stated

"What did she say?" Meredith asked

"She said that she spoke to you and that some red flags went up." Derek replied

Meredith nodded, "Well, I did see her earlier, but I didn't say anything."

"I gotta go. I got a surgery." Derek said

"Well, I'll-I'll talk to Janet and I'll ..." Meredith started

Derek interrupted annoyed, "No. Don't. Don't do anything. Don't talk to her. I will talk care of this. You've already ... Don't talk to her."

Later Meredith met Janet after getting a call from her.

"Hey. I got your message. What's up?" Meredith asked

"We should wait till your husband gets here." Janet stated Then asked, "You paged Derek?"

Meredith nodded and replied, "Well, he's in surgery. That could take hours. Can't you at least tell me what this is about?"

"I could tell something was up when I ran into you at Zola's and Lilli's day care so I made some calls." Janet explained "It would have been better if you told me that you had been fired and that you and Dr. Shepherd were living apart."

"But I can explain ..." Meredith started

Janet interrupted, "I'm sure you can. But you understand my concern."

Meredith nodded and then asked, "So-so what happens now? Worst-case scenario."

"Let's not even go there." Janet said

"Well, they couldn't take Zola and Lilli, right?" Meredith

"I'm not really comfortable discussing this without your husband." Janet stated

"Well, this is urgent, so I'll go get him and I will be right back." Meredith told Janet as she walked away

* * *

You probably realize where this is leading, and I'm sorry but it's going to lead to something big with Lillibeth.

Hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek is trying to get a hold of Meredith, who is AWOL but each time he gets her voicemail and hears, "You've reached Dr. Meredith Grey. I can't ..."

"Hey, Yang. Where's Meredith?" Derek asked calling out to Christina who was coming his direction

Christina replied abruptly, "I don't know."

"Yang." Derek called again

"They-they fired her. Maybe she's putting anthrax in Karev's locker." Christina retorted

"Look, she's not answering her phone or her pager." Derek yelled to Christina

Christina yelled back, "I haven't seen her. I was in the pit. She's not in the pit. I was in the elevator. She's not in the elevator."

"Page Dr. Grey." Derek told a nurse

"I just did, sir. She didn't answer ..." The nurse started

Derek interrupted annoyed, "Page her again."

Later Derek and Owen are looking at some brain scans. Derek keeps checking his phone to see if Meredith has gotten back to him.

"Everything all right?" Owen asked

"Uh, Meredith disappeared with Zola and Lilli." Derek replied

"Wh-what do you mean, she disappeared?" Owen asked "She ... had a rough day. She probably just went out for a walk. Derek, there are a hundred possible explanations. Don't assume the worst."

Then Derek asked, "You know why I do that? Because lately, the level of insanity in my wife's behavior defies imagination."

Owen nodded, "I know, but sometimes ... even with Cristina ... sometimes, they surprise us."

Derek sighs and then looks at his phone again.

Christina finds Meredith in the hospital basement with Zola, who is awake and looking around at her surroundings and Lillibeth, who is fast asleep.. Meredith looks up when she hears footsteps. She is relieved that it's only Christina.

"I think I stole two little girls." Meredith stated

"Okay, first of all, you didn't steal the little girls. They're your babies." Christina told Meredith "What you did is, you took them for a nap ... in a very odd location and you failed to answer your phone. " Then she added, "But, you know, many people find all the technology in our lives to be intrusive. So you're not the first person who didn't answer her phone ... or her pager. Well, and, you know, all we have to do is ... is find a reason why you were AWOL for an hour."

"Four ... hours." Meredith corrected "Janet was gonna take Zola and Lilli, so ... I took off."

"Okay. You know, people make mistakes. I mean, I almost killed Alex in the O.R. today. So we'll just figure it out." Christina explained

"How?" Meredith asked

"I don't know." Christina replied

"No. How'd you almost kill Alex?" Meredith asked explaining what she meant

"With a C. C. of epi. What-whatever. You know, he'll be fine. Just, um ... just stay here. I'll fix this." Christina told Meredith

"What are you gonna do?" Meredith asked

"I'm gonna fix it." Christina replied before leaving

Derek and Janet were relieved when they found Meredith, Zola and Lillibeth. Lillibeth was still sleeping so Meredith was holding her, while Alex was sort of pretending to give Zola a check up.

"W ... Where have you been? We've been trying to reach you for hours." Derek asked

"I'm sorry." Meredith whispered trying not to wake Lillibeth

"Where's Zola?" Derek asked after he placed a kiss on Lillibeth's head

Meredith looks into the room where Alex is with Zola.

"Ever since her surgery, Zola's had weekly blood tests, and, uh, the results I got today were a little weird, so I wanted to take a look at her." Alex explained

"Yeah, and, you know, with babies, I mean, when a doctor calls ... I got worried, so I just rushed her right in, and I must have left my phone in the day care center." Meredith added

"And your pager?" Christina asked reminding Meredith that she hadn't addressed that yet

"My pager. I had to turn in because they fired me." Meredith replied

"What's wrong with her?" Derek asked

"Her white count was elevated. 14. 5. Um, I wanted to make sure there wasn't a post-op infection or a C.S.F. leak or something. Um, on my exam, she looks fine. No signs of spinal shock. I re-ran her C. B. C. , and her white count was 8. Totally normal." Alex explained "Must have just been a stress reactant ... Or a fluke in the labs, 'cause, uh, well, she's fine."

"It's true. C.S.F. leaks are a problem with spina bifida babies. That's ... that's great you caught that." Derek added to help re-enforce the story

Later when Janet walked out of the room, and Christina had left. Lillibeth had woken up and was now playing with Zola.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this ... I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Alex apologized

"I know." Meredith nodded "I know."

Then Alex walks away, and Derek said, "I still don't understand what you possibly could've been thinking."

"They fired me. Janet basically told me they were gonna take Zola and Lilli away. I mean, possibly send them back to Malawi." Meredith explained. Then she added, "You and me? I just needed some time. I just needed to hold them and look at them and just think about how everything ... everything got so screwed up."

Then there was a monent of silence before Meredith said, "You should take Zola and Lilli. Janet has a problem with me, not with you. And we need to do whatever we can to make sure they don't take them away, and if that means that you have custody of them and I don't, well, then that's what we need to do."

Liliibeth looked up, "But Meredith, I love being with you. I don't want to not see you."

"I love being with you too, sweetie, but not at the expense of possibly losing you and your sister." Meredith told Lillibeth

"You're not fired." Derek said bluntly "Richard's gonna take the fall for you."

"What?" Meredith replied shocked "He can't do that. I'm not gonna let him do that."

Derek nodded and said authoritatively, "Yes, you will. If you want to keep our babies, you will let him protect you."

Janet is talking with Meredith, who is holding Zola on her lap, and Derek, who has Lillibeth sitting on his lap.

"Okay, so a lot of questions came up today about your relationship, about your employment ..." Janet started

Derek interrupted, "Well, she got her job back. That was a misunderstanding."

"She disappeared." Janet stated

"Well, that was a-a miscommunication." Derek replied

"And the part about you two living in separate houses, that's miscommunication, too?" Janet asked "Look, I get it. It's not easy bringing a child into a relationship. Let alone two. You're allowed to have some bumps in the road. But this afternoon, when it looked like you two had split up, your wife got fired, she lied to me about it and left with Zola and Lillibeth. I set off some alarms. Now I'm trying to dial them all back, but it's not that easy to do. Once the system is set in motion, there's a certain protocol that has to be followed. Once the agency believes that there are questions about Meredith ..." Janet started to explain

Then Derek interrupted, "Janet, Meredith is the best mother a child could have. She loves Zola and Lilli. She loves me. And if there is a flaw with her, it's ... she loves people so much that she'll do anything for them."

"Derek, please. I hear you. But no matter what I say, social services still has to reevaluate the placement. And while that happens, Zola and Lillibeth can't be in your home. I'll give you a minute to say good-bye." Janet told Derek and Meredith

"No!" Lillibeth yelled as she turned around on Derek's lap and held onto him "I don't wanna go."

A few minutes later after Derek and Meredith said their goodbyes to Lillibeth and Zola.

Janet walks back in, "Sorry ... It's ... time to go."

"Derek." Meredith says to get his attention after she puts Lillibeth down from being in her arms

Derek who is holding Zola, hands her to Meredith, "Here you go."

Meredith takes Zola and then hand her over to Janet, "Okay. Hey. Janet is a very nice lady. We like her a lot. Yeah. She's gonna find you and Lilli a very nice family to go stay with for a while. And then you're both gonna come right back to us, and everything's gonna be fine. Okay?" Then Meredith told Janet, "Okay. She likes her bottle room temperature, not too warm. And she cannot sleep without that giraffe. It's in the front pocket of the diaper bag. And there's extra pacifiers in there. You're gonna need them when you p-put her in the car, and Lillibeth needs her blanket. She can't sleep without it. And talk to her in the car, it makes her less terrified and distracts her from the noise.

"Meredith? Derek?" Lillibeth asked "I want another kiss and a hug."

Meredith nodded and hugged Lillibeth, who hugged her back, and then Meredith kissed the little girl's cheek. Lillibeth walked over to Derek and hugged him. He gave her a big hug back and then kissed the little girl's head.

"I'm gonna miss you both so much." Lillibeth told Meredith and Derek

"We're going to miss you and Zola too, Lilli." Derek replied

As Janet walked away carrying Zola and holding Lillibeth's hand, Lillibeth let go of Janet's hand, ran back to Derek and Meredith, and held onto Derek for dear life.

"Derek, don't let her take me away." Lillibeth cried. Then she looked at Meredith, "Meredith, please don't let her take me."

Derek felt his heart break and he rubbed Lilli's back, "I'm so sorry, Lilli, but you have to go with Janet for a little while. And before you know it, you and Zola will be back with Meredith and I."

Lillibeth nodded with tears streaming down her face, "Okay Derek. Love you." Then she hugged Meredith, "Love you, Meredith." Then she walked back to Janet and left.

* * *

Sorry about the sad ending, but please stay tuned. The next chapter will have a much better and happier ending.

Hope you enjoy this chapter regardless, and please keep the comments coming. I love reading them.


	6. Chapter 6

Derek walks into the kitchen and sighs as he looks in the fridge.

"What's wrong?" Meredith asked with her head down on the counter and her eyes closed.

"There's no food, and I'm hungry." Derek replied

"I just ordered pizza." Meredith told him

"For breakfast?" Derek asked

"We've been up for 39 straight hours. It's dinner. It's a very, very late dinner." Meredith stated. Then she looked up and open her eyes. Derek sighed as he looked at a package of cheese.

"Oh, that cheese is old." Meredith told him

"I'm hungry. I might die." Derek replied

"Don't eat the old cheese." Meredith said "Come and sit down by me. Put your head down."

Derek sat down and rested his head on her hand and looked at Meredith, "I'd like to put a little salt on your nose and eat a bite."

Meredith laughed slightly, "The pizza will be here any minute."

"Mm-hmm." Derek replied. Then he rubbed his wife's back, "We'll be okay ... if it's just the two of us ... if that's what you want."

"I love you." Meredith replied as Derek gave her a kiss. Then the doorbell rang and Meredith's eyes light up, "Pizza."

As she walked to the door Derek told her, "Don't start eating that pizza without me." Meredith opened the door and stood there staring at who was there.

"Meredith?" Derek asked as he walked to the door

"Derek, are those our babies?" Meredith asked smiling

Derek smiled and nodded, "Yes. Yes, they are."

"Mommy! Daddy! I missed you." Lillibeth exclaimed as she ran to Derek who picked her up and smiled happily

"They're yours." Janet told the happy couple as Meredith took Zola into her arms

Meredith and Derek group hugged with their kids.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy.

Comments are appreciated


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, when Lillibeth woke up she ran downstairs to see her parents and little sister, Zola.

"Hi mommy and daddy. Hi Zozo bean." Lillibeth said excitedly

Zola smiled at her big sister.

Derek smiled, "Hi, good morning princess Lilli."

"Morning Lil." Meredith said "How'd you sleep?"

"Morning daddy." Lillibeth replied "I slept good, mommy."

"What would you like for breakfast, sweet pea?" Meredith asked

"Pancakes, mommy. And can you make them look like hearts?" Lillibeth requested

Meredith smiled and nodded, "I'll try my best, sweetie."

Lillibeth nods and sits down at the kitchen counter, "Mommy? Daddy? Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell us anything, Princess." Derek replied

"When Janet took Zozo bean and I away, the people that we stayed with weren't nice to us." Lillibeth stated

Meredith looked a little confused, "What do you mean, sweet pea? Can you elaborate a bit?"

Lillibeth nodded, "When Zozo bean cried they ignored her and they pretended I didn't exist, and if I tried to bother them for something they'd just hit me."

"They tried to hit Zozo bean too, but I protected her because she's my little sister." Lillibeth added

Meredith felt her heart break, "I'm so sorry, sweetie."

"It's okay, mommy." Lillibeth replied "Zozo bean and I are safe with you and daddy. Nobody can take us away ever again."

Derek smiled and hugged his oldest daughter, "I love you so much, Princess. And so does mommy."

"I know, daddy. I love you and mommy too." Lillibeth said as she hugged Derek back.

After breakfast, Derek and Meredith didn't have work so they decided to take Lillibeth and Zola to the zoo.

At the zoo, Lillibeth was so enamored by all the animals.

"Mommy, the zoo in Malawi has zebras. I wish this zoo had zebras too." Lillibeth stated

"That would be cool to see, but zebras ate more common in Africa." Meredith explained

Lillibeth spotted a place where you could feed goats, "Oooh! Mommy! Daddy! Can we feed the goats?"

"Of course, Princess." Derek replied

While Lillibeth was enjoying feeding the goats.

"Mommy, you should try this." Lillibeth said giggling "It tickles when the goats take the food."

Meredith nodded, "Okay sweetheart. I'll feed the goats with you."

Derek is watching his wife and daughter feed the goats while he carries Zola, who decided she didn't want to sit in the stroller anymore.

About thirty minutes later, Lillibeth is complaining, "Mommy! Daddy! I'm hungry."

Zola is crying because she's hungry and overdue for a nap.

"Okay Zozo and Lilli." Meredith said as she bounced Zola in her arms trying to calm the baby "We're going to eat soon."

Lillibeth tugged on Derek's jacket, "Daddy!" Lillibeth whined "I'm hungry."

"I know you are, princess." Derek replied "That's why we're walking to the car. Mommy and I are taking you to get something to eat."

In the car, Zola drank her bottle while Meredith drove to the restaurant. At the restaurant, Zola slept while Lillibeth, Derek, and Meredith ate.

Then when the got home, Meredith gave Lillibeth a bath while Derek put Zola's pajamas on and laid the sleeping baby in her crib. Once Lillibeth was out of the bath, Meredith helped the little girl get her pajamas on. Then Derek came in, so both he and Meredith could tuck Lillibeth into bed.

"I had fun today, mommy and daddy." Lillibeth said

Meredith smiled, "I'm glad you did, sweetheart. Now its time to go to bed." Then she added, "Goodnight, baby girl. Love you." Meredith kissed the little girl's forehead

"Goodnight mommy." Lillibeth replied as she hugged Meredith and kissed her cheek "Love you."

Derek kissed his daughter's head, "Goodnight, my princess. Love you."

"Goodnight daddy. Love you." Lillibeth said as she hugged Derek and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Comment what you'd like to see happen next?


	8. Chapter 8

Lexie picks up Lillibeth from her first day of school, because Meredith asked her to since both Meredith and Derek had to be in surgery at the time Lillibeth got out of school.

"Hi Auntie Lex." Lillibeth said as she got in the car

"Hi sweet girl, how was school?" Lexie asked her niece

Lillibeth shrugged, "It was okay."

"Aw what happened, sweet girl?" Lexie asked feeling bad that Lillibeth only had an okay day.

"I don't want to talk about it." Lillibeth replied "Do I have to go to school tomorrow, Auntie Lex? Can you talk Meredith and Derek out of letting me not go?"

"I'm sorry, sweet girl, but school is important. Muhimu sana. You have to go." Lexie told her niece.

Lillibeth sighed and looked out the window as the words of the mean girls echoed in head. 'But what happened to your real parents?' and 'Meredith and Derek aren't your real parents. You're still just an orphan. They only adopted you because they felt bad for you.'

When the arrived at the hospital, Lexie took Lillibeth to the day care.

"Okay bye, sweet girl. Love you. See you at home." Lexie said as she hugged Lillibeth

Lillibeth hugged Lexie back, "Bye Auntie Lex. Love you too. See you at home."

Lillibeth smiled when she saw her sister, Zola. She walked over to Zola and played peek-a-boo with her.

Zola giggled every time Lillibeth uncovered her eyes. She tried to copy her older sister, but she couldn't do it very well.

Then Lillibeth smiled and hugged Zola, "I love you, Zozo bean."

Zola smiled and babbled nonsense words since she can't talk yet.

Lillibeth is happy now and has forgotten all about what the mean girls had said because Zola has the power to make Lillibeth smile no matter what.

Hours later, Derek finished with work first so he walked to the day care to pick up his daughters.

As he approached the day care Zola smiled when when she noticed him and he smiled back. However when Lillibeth noticed him, she didn't smile or get excited like she done before and like he'd expected her to do.

After he walked inside the daycare, he signed his kids out, picked up Zola in his arms, and held Lillibeth's hand as he walked to his car.

"So how was school, Angel?" Derek asked

"I don't want to talk about it, Derek." Lillibeth replied bluntly.

Derek is taken back and confused as to why Lillibeth didn't call him daddy when she had been doing it for a few weeks. He brushed the thought aside as he buckled Zola in her carseat and then helped Lillibeth into her booster seat.

On the drive home, Lillibeth once again stared out the window and the words of the mean girls came flowing back to the forefront of her mind.

A couple hours later, when Meredith and Lexie came home Lillibeth was eating dinner while Derek fed Zola.

As Meredith walked in the house she announced, "Hey family, I'm home. And so is Auntie Lexie."

"Hi Mer. Hi Lex." Derek said as he looked up and smiled at his wife and sister-in-law. Then he looked at his daughters, "Look mommy and Auntie Lexie are home."

"Can I be excused?" Lillibeth asked as she pushed her plate away

"Of course, Princess." Derek replied as Lillibeth got up from the table and walked upstairs to her room.

Meredith looked confused, "Is something wrong with Lilli?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know. She's been acting strange ever since I picked her up from day care, and avoiding me all day. She didn't even get excited when I approached the day care like she usually does. And she called me Derek instead of daddy."

"Huh that's strange." Meredith replied before looking over at her sister

"Hey don't look at me. Lillibeth was acting strange when I picked her up from school, and when I asked her how school was she said it was okay." Lexie explained

"Okay Lex." Meredith responded. Then she looked at her husband, "We should go talk to our daughter and find out what's going on."

Derek nodded and agreed. Then he looked at Lexie, "Watch Zola please and clean her up. She's still messy from dinner."

"Of course." Lexie replied as she walked over to the high chair and cleaned Zola up with some wipes.

Meanwhile Derek and Meredith walked upstairs to Lillibeth's room.

Meredith knocked on the door, "Lilli, it's mommy and daddy. Can we come in?"

"I guess." Lillibeth replied from her spot on the bed

Derek and Meredith walked into Lillibeth's room and sat on the bed on either side of her.

"Hey Angel, did something happen at school?" Derek asked

Lillibeth nodded, "But I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, sweet pea. You can tell daddy and I anything." Meredith stated

Lillibeth looked down sadly, "Some on the kids said you weren't my real mommy and daddy, and that I'm still an orphan. Is that true?"

"Oh no, baby, of course that's not true." Derek told his daughter

Then Meredith added, "What makes us real isn't where you come from. It doesn't matter that I'm not the one who gave you life. You are my daughter, I'm your mommy, and Derek is your daddy. DNA doesn't make a family, sweetheart, love does."

Lillibeth nodded and hugged Meredith, "I love you mommy. Thanks for adopting me." Then she hugged Derek, "I love you, daddy. Thanks for adopting me, and sorry that I didn't call you daddy early."

Derek smiled and hugged his daughter back, "I love you too, sweetheart. I'm glad your my daughter."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like see to happen next?


	9. Chapter 9

The next day when Lillibeth arrives at school. She walks over to her classroom confident with her head held high.

"So are you going to find your real mommy and daddy?" The mean girl, Alexa asked

Lillibeth shook her head, "No because I already found them and I'm glad I did." Then she added, "I may be adopted but at least my parents chose me. Your parents are stuck with you." Then Lillibeth smiled proud of herself.

"Oh fine whatever. I'll stop being mean to you." Alexa replied. Those words had hurt because her parents weren't stuck with her, because she had been taken away from them when she was three and placed into foster care. She longed for a family to love her and was only mean because everyone in her life has been mean to her. It's all she knows. Then she whispered, "But just for the record I don't like you and we'll never be friends."

"Don't worry. The feeling is mutual." Lillibeth stated before walking away with her head held up proudly. She had a smiled on her face.

After that, Lillibeth's day at school was pretty normal, going from one activity to the next. She and Alexa avoided each other at all costs.

At lunch, a little girl sat next to Lillibeth.

"I'm Carissa, what's your name?" Carissa said

"I'm Lillibeth." Lillibeth replied

Carissa smiled and nodded, "I over heard you and Alexa. Don't worry about her she's mean to everyone." Then she whispered, "I was adopted too."

Lillibeth nodded, "That's cool." Then she whispered, "I like being adopted because it means that your parents chose you."

"Yeah I like being adopted too." Carissa replied "I was adopted from Asia. Where were you adopted from?"

"Swahili, Africa, but I was born in the Philippines." Lillibeth stated

And from there, the two became best friends and started to talk and laugh about everything.

When school was over, Derek picked up his daughter from school.

"How was school, princess?" Derek asked

Lillibeth smiled, "It was good, daddy." Then she added, "One of the girls that said you and mommy weren't my real parents asked if I was going to find my real parents."

"Oh." Derek said sounding a little sad

"And I told her that I already did, and that I may be adopted but at least my parents choose me and that her parents were stuck with her." Lillibeth explained proud of herself

Derek nodded, "Okay well while all of that wasn't really nice, I'm proud of you for sticking ups for yourself."

"Thanks daddy." Lillibeth replied "I also made a new friend today. Her name is Carissa. She's adopted too."

"That's great, Angel. I'm happy for you, and glad that you made a friend." Derek told his daughter.

After a brief period of silence, Lillibeth asked, "Daddy? Are we going home or do you have to work?"

"Well, princess, I have to go back to work, but mommy's at home so I'm going to drop you off at home." Derek explained

Lillibeth nodded, "Okay daddy."

Once they got home and Lillibeth walked in the front door, "Hi mommy. Hi Zozo bean."

"Hi sweetheart, how was school?" Meredith asked her daughter

"It was good, mommy." Lillibeth replied

When Zola heard her sister's voice, she smiled and when she saw Lillibeth she pulled herself up and tried to walk to her sister, but fell after only a couple steps.

"Oh wow! Good try, Zo." Meredith praised

Lillibeth smiled, "Zozo bean, just took her first steps. And daddy missed it."

"Shh. We won't tell him." Meredith whispered to her daughter "Well record it next time and let him think it was the first time."

Liliibeth nodded, "Okay mommy."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry it's so short. I had trouble thinking of what to write.

What would you like to see happen next?

Please give me ideas for next chapter. I really want to continue this story, but I'm running out of ideas.


	10. Chapter 10

Its Saturday, and the Shepherd family is just relaxing at home while Meredith is cooking lunch in the kitchen while Derek is sitting in the living room with Lillibeth and Zola. Zola is holding herself up by holding the coffee table, while Lillibeth is working on a puzzle.

Zola smiles as she lets go of the table and takes a few steps toward Derek.

Derek looks at Zola shocked, "Zo, you walked! You just took your first steps!" He hugs his youngest daughter and gives her a kiss on the cheek.

Lillibeth smiles and starts to giggle at her daddy's excitement.

"What's so funny, Princess?" Derek asked his daughter.

Lillibeth just smiled, "Nothing daddy." Then she turned and looked at Meredith and smiled brightly.

Meredith smiled back at her daughter.

"Okay what's going on?" Derek asked "What are you two hiding?"

"Nothing Derek. I promise." Meredith replied even though it's a lie.

Derek shook his head, "Mer, you're a terrible liar."

Lillibeth looked at Derek, "Daddy,those weren't Zozo bean's first steps."

"I missed her first steps." Derek stated sadly.

Meredith walked over to Derek, "Derek, it's not a big deal. She won't remember. She's a baby. Good news is this is only the second time she walked."

"But I'll remember. I'll remember, Mer." Derek replied

Meredith nodded and hugged Derek, "I know."

Meanwhile Lillibeth is playing with Zola and trying to get her to talk.

"Zozo say dada." Lillibeth whispered to her sister numerous times

After a while Zola mimicked Lillibeth and babbled, "Da...Dadadada...Dada!

"Good job, Zozo bean." Lillibeth praised

Meredith and Derek looked at Zola and Lillibeth smiling proudly.

"We have the best kids." Meredith said

Derek smiled, "Yes we do." Then he added, "I might have missed Zola's first steps but my name was her first words."

Meredith shook her head with a smile, "It's not a competition, Derek."

"Oh but it is." Derek replied

"Then may the best parent win." Meredith told him

A couple days later, on Monday when Lillibeth is at school she is in the bathroom when she hears crying. She looks confused but knocks on the only locked bathroom stall.

"Hello? Is everything alright?" Lillibeth asked

The girl sniffled, "Y...yeah. I...I'm fine." But the girl wasn't fine. She was hurt and had bruises and burns on her body.

"Alexa? Is that you?" Lillibeth asked

The girl, who is Alexa just sniffled, "Y...Yes."

"Could I come in?" Lillibeth asked "I mean I know were not friends, but you seem like you could use a friend right now."

"Why are you being so nice to me when I've been so mean to you?" Alexa asked confused as she sniffled again

"Because it's the right thing to do, and because everyone deserves second chances." Lillibeth responded

Alexa took a moment to let the words sink in, "But I don't deserve your kindness. I'm a bad girl, and I'm worthless."

Lillibeth became concerned and then crawled under the stall door. She was shocked to find Alexa huddled in the corner and covered in bruises and burns.

"What happened, Alexa?" Lillibeth

Alexa looked down, "Nothing. I'm just clumsy."

"You didn't get those burns being clumsy." Lillibeth replied "Is someone hurting you?"

Alexa shook her head, "No." Then she sighed when she realized she didn't know why she was covering for her foster parents. She looks up, "Yes. My foster mommy burns me with her cigarettes, and my foster daddy hits me. You can't tell anyone though. It will just make it worse for me."

Lillibeth sighed sadly feeling bad, "I'm sorry for what I said to you on Friday." Then she helped Alexa up, "Come on. I'll take you to the school nurse."

Alexa pulled away from Lillibeth, "No! She'll call CPS."

"Alexa, you deserve a family who won't hurt you." Lillibeth explained "I used to be like you. Always scared all the time, and the orphanage I used to be in the older kids picked on me and bullied me. The kids at school used to make fun of me and call me the girl with the sad eyes. I know what it's like to feel unwanted, but I promise it will get better."

Alexa smiled softly and nodded, "Okay Lillibeth. Thanks."

"You're welcome and you can call me Lilli." Lillibeth replied with a smile

Alexa nodded and asked, "Do you think we can be friends? I mean if you don't want to I'd understand."

"I'd love to." Lillibeth stated with a smile

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

What should happen to/with Alexa? How do you all feel about Alexa?


	11. Chapter 11

Alexa is with the school nurse, who is cleaning the little girl's fresh burns. Alexa just sat on the table with a non emotion showing look on her face. She's thinking about what her social worker, James will say we he gets word of this.

Meanwhile in the principal's office, Principal Aven Santos is about to call social services when Alexa runs in.

"Wait! Principal Santos, please don't make that call." Alexa pleaded "Please."

Aven sighed softly, "Alexa, I'm sorry but I have to. The proof of your abuse is all over your body."

"But I... I...James will be mad." Alexa mumbled as she looked down

Aven looked confused, "What was that, Alexa?"

Alexa sighed as she looked up and took a deep, shaky breath, "James will be mad. He says I'm too hard to place."

"James?" Aven asked confused "And what do you mean by 'too hard to place'?"

"James is my social worker. I've been a foster kid since I was three." Alexa told her principal

"Oh I'm sorry, Alexa, but I still have to call social services to report the abuse." Aven explained

Alexa sighed and nodded, "Okay." Then she asked, "Can I go back to class, Principal Santos?"

"Of course." Aven replied with a soft sigh as Alexa walked out of her office. She felt so bad for the little girl, but she still had to make the call to social services, so she dialed the number.

"Hello, Department of Social Services. This is Carol." The receptionist, Carol answered

"Hi, this is Aven Santos, principal of Seattle Elementary school. I'm calling to report that one of the students here is abused, and I've been informed by the child that she is a foster kid." Aven explained

"Okay can I have the child's name please?" Carol asked

"Alexa Kobekin, age 8. She's in third grade." Aven replied

Carol sighed softly, "Oh Alexa, she's a sweet kid. Despite all she's been through, she's really sweet, but she's also really shy and reserved." Then she added, "I'll tell her social worker to pick her up from school when it's over."

At the end of the school day, Lexie went to the school to pick up Lillibeth.

"Auntie Lex!" Lillibeth exclaimed when she saw her aunt

Lexie smiled and hugged her niece, "Hey sweet girl, how was school?"

"It was good." Lillibeth replied. Then she asked, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, Auntie Lex, but what are you doing here? I thought mommy was picking me up."

Lexie nodded, "That was the plan, but she went home to rest. She didn't feel well."

"Oh okay. So am I going home or am I going to the hospital?" Lillibeth asked

"It's up to you, but it might be a little boring at home." Lexie told her niece

Lillibeth thought about it, "I want to go home. I'm going to keep mommy company."

"Okay home it is them." Lexie replied

On the way to the car, Lillibeth saw Alexa walking with an older man, probably in his mid-thirties.

"Bye Alexa." Lillibeth said to her new friend

Alexa waved with a small smile, "Bye Lilli."

"Who's that?" Lexie asked her niece as they got in the car

"That's my friend, Alexa." Lillibeth stated "I feel so bad for her. At lunch I found her in the bathroom crying. She had bruises and cigarette burns all over her."

"Oh poor kid." Lexie said "Did...Is she abused?"

Lillibeth nodded, "Yeah by her foster parents."

Lexie sighed softly as she drives to Meredith's house. Upon arriving at Meredith's house, Lillibeth walked into the front door. She walked upstairs to her mom's room to find her mom and her baby sister laying in bed sleeping peacefully. Lillibeth crawled in bed and curled up next to her mom.

Meredith woke up and smiled softly, "Hey sweetheart, how was school?"

"Good." Lillibeth replied "How are you feeling, mommy? Auntie Lex said you weren't feeling well."

Meredith smiled and gave a small nod, "I'm feeling better, baby. Thanks for asking."

"That's good, mommy. I'm glad." Lillibeth stated

Meanwhile with Lexie, after dropping off Lillibeth and checking on her sister Meredith, Lexie drives to social services. She parks the car and then walks into the Social services building.

"Hello, can I help you?" Carol asked Lexie with a friendly smile

Lexie nodded, "Actually you can. I'm Alexandra Grey and I'm looking to foster an eight year old girl by the name of Alexa."

"Okay let me call her social worker for you." Carol replied as she picked up the desk phone, "James Conaway, a young woman came in. She wants to foster Alexa."

James heard the call through his desk phone speaker. He turned to Alexa, who is looking at him confused, "Stay here, Alexa. I'll be back soon." Then he left his office and walked to the lobby of the building.

"Hello I'm James Conaway, Alexa's social worker." James introduced

"Nice to meet you. I'm Alexandra Grey. I'd like to foster Alexa, and I already have a fostering license. I got one when my sister and brother-in-law got theirs." Lexie told him

James nodded, "Okay well come to my office and I'll have you sign a couple papers. Then you can take Alexa home."

About half an hour later, Lexie is driving home with Alexa. It's really quiet in the car, but the silence is broken by Alexa.

"Is Lilli your daughter?" Alexa asked softly

Lexie shook her head, "No, sweetie. Lillibeth's my niece. She's my sister's daughter."

"Oh okay." Alexa replied before becoming silent once again

"Hey Lexa, what's your favorite color?" Lexie asked trying to make conversation with the young girl

Alexa thought about it for a second, "Umm...green? Yeah green."

"Cool. Green's a nice color." Lexie told the girl. Then she added, "I was thinking that before going home we'd make a quick stop at the store and get anything that you might need. Sound good to you, Lex?"

Alexa shrugged, "I guess." Then she asked, "What kind of stuff?"

"Like clothes, pajamas, shoes, books, and a stuffed animal or two." Lexie listed to give Alexa some ideas

Alexa nodded, "If you want to, but you don't have to. I don't deserve it anyway."

"Oh sweetie, but you do deserve it. You're not worthless, Lexa." Lexie sighed softly feeling sad for the little girl.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to happen next?

Why do you think Meredith wasn't feeling well? What's going to happen with Alexa and Lexie? Will Lexie adopt the little girl?


	12. Chapter 12

One week later at Lexie's house, Alexa wakes up in the morning to discover she has wet the bed.

"Oh no, I can't let Lexie know. She'll hurt me or she'll send me away for being a bad girl." Alexa said to herself "I have to clean this up and I have to clean myself up too. I'm a big girl, not a baby. I shouldn't be wetting the bed anymore. Only babies wet the bed."

When Alexa takes the sheets off her bed and takes them to the laundry room, she bumps into Lexie during her hurry to try and clean up before Lexie sees what she's done.

"Hey slow down there, sweets" Lexie told the little girl "Where's the fire?"

Alexa froze in her tracks not knowing what to say, so she didn't say a word.

Lexie looked at Alexa puzzled, "Are those your sheets, sweet girl? Is something wrong with them?"

"Um...no" Alexa replied nervously while not looking at Lexie

Lexie nodded, "Okay well where are you going?"

"Um...nowhere" Alexa said still not looking at Lexie "I um...I just... never mind."

"Hey sweetie, can you look at me?" Lexie asked kindly to let the girl know that she's not upset, just concerned

Alexa shook her head as she started to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Please no hurt me. Please no send me away. I'm sorry, Lexie."

"Whoa sweetie, what do you have to be sorry about?" Lexie asked Alexa while trying to calm her down by rubbing her back gently

Alexa flinched at Lexie's touch and continued to look down as she started to shuffle her feet, "I um...I...I wet my bed. I'm sorry. I'm a bad girl."

Lexie felt her head break for the little girl, "Oh sweetheart, you're not bad. It was an accident. I know you didn't mean to wet the bed." Then she assured Alexa, "I won't hurt you or send you away. You're not worthless or disposable, Lexa."

Alexa finally looked up at Lexie with a confused look in her eyes before slowly nodding, "Okay."

"Come on. I'll help you clean up." Lexie told the girl

Meanwhile at Meredith's house, she takes a few pregnancy tests since she hasn't been feeling well for the past week and a half and has been experiencing nausea. She has a hunch that she's pregnant but she wants to be sure, since she does have a hostile uterus and becoming pregnant is going to be difficult for her.

A few minutes later when Meredith looks at the results of the pregnancy test which is positive. Meredith is shocked and almost can't believe it. She gets lost in her thoughts but is brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door and a little voice.

"Mommy?" Lillibeth asked

"I'll be out in minute, baby." Meredith replied

Lillibeth sighed, "Mommy, I'm hungry. Daddy already left for work and he took Zola to the hospital daycare."

Meredith threw up in the sink, then rinsed and wiped her mouth before exiting the bathroom with a smile on her face.

"Okay baby, I'm here." Meredith told her daughter

Lillibeth looked up at her mom, "Mommy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, I'm fine." Meredith replied "Now what does the little princess want for breakfast?"

Lillibeth shrugged, "Pancakes."

"Okay pancakes it is." Meredith tells her daughter as they walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Meanwhile back at Lexie's house, as Alexa is eating breakfast she thinks back to the day when she was taken away from her parents, or мама и папа (mama and papa, aka mommy and daddy in English) as she called them.

\- Flashback -

Alexa is a loved little girl. She's loved by her mommy and daddy. Her life is good and her parents are happy, until one day shortly after her third birthday everything changed. Her daddy started to be home more during the day. Her mommy and daddy argued all the time about money. Sometimes forgetting about their daughter, which left her to fend for herself.

As the days and weeks flew by, the fighting got worse and worse, until one day when the police showed up after getting a noise complaint from the neighbors. Alexa is hiding behind the couch as she listens to her mommy and daddy talk to the police.

"Is everything alright here?" One of the policemen, a man named Gary asked

Alexa's daddy, Nikolay nodded, "Yes everything is fine, officer. Just a marital spat."

The other officer, Kate looked at Alexa's mommy, Olga for confirmation. The way Nikolay had responded and how quickly he did made it see a little suspicious. And it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes, officer. My husband is right. Everything is fine." Olga replied

Kate nodded, "Okay, sorry to have disturbed you. We'll be on our way now."

As the officers turned to leave, Alexa ran out to her parents, "мамa! папа!"

Nikolay picked up his daughter, "Привет, детка."

The officers turned back around to face Nikolay, Olga, and Alexa.

"You didn't say you have a daughter." Gary said

"You didn't ask and to be fair, officer, it's not any of your business." Olga explained "Plus it doesn't change anything."

Kate nodded and then stated, "Actually it does. I'm going to need to talk to your daughter alone. I need to ask her some questions."

"Нет!" Alexa cried as she buried her head into her daddy's neck

Then Nikolay got defensive, "I'm sorry, but this is my child. Why do you need to talk to her without my wife and I present?"

"It's just protocol to make sure everything is as you both say." Gary calmly told Nikolay

Olga rubbed her daughters back, "Ребенок, мама нуждается в вас, чтобы поговорить с хорошей Ивонны и отвечать на ее вопросы. Вы вернетесь с папой, и я, прежде чем вы это знаете."

"Хорошо мамочка." Alexa told her mommy as her daddy put her down.

Then Alexa walked away and followed Kate not knowing that this will be the last time she sees her mommy and daddy.

\- End of Flashback -

Alexa has her head down as she can feel tears falling slowly down her cheeks.

Lexie looks at Alexa confused and asked concerned, "Hey sweet girl, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Lexie. I'm fine." Alexa told her foster mommy

Lexie sighed softly, "Lexa, you can tell me anything. I promise I won't be mad or upset. Just please tell me what's bothering you. I'm not a mind reader. I can't help you if you don't let me know what's on your mind."

"I said I'm fine, Lexie." Alexa yelled "I don't need you help." Then she ran to her room and slammed the door.

Lexie sighed feeling sad and defeated. She really wished Alexa would talk to her. She just wanted to help the little girl and make her feel safe and loved. Lexie knew that would take time though and she could be patient, but that didn't mean it wasn't hard knowing that Alexa is hurting and she can't do anything about it at the moment.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

* * *

Translations

Привет, детка - Hi baby

Нет - No

Ребенок , мама нуждается в вас , чтобы поговорить с хорошей Ивонны и отвечать на ее вопросы . Вы вернетесь с папой , и я , прежде чем вы это знаете - Baby, mommy needs you to talk to the nice policewoman and answer her questions. You'll be back with daddy and I before you know it.

Хорошо мамочка - Okay mommy


	13. Chapter 13

A couple hours later, Alexa comes out of her room and walks into the living room nervously. She's scared that Lexie is going to hit her for yelling, but she also wants to apologize because she feels bad about what she said.

Lexie sees Alexa and smiles, "Hey sweetie, it's good to see you."

Alexa looked confused. It seemed like Lexie wasn't mad anymore and she couldn't understand why. She asked timidly, "You're...you're not going to hit me?"

"What?!" Lexie said shocked "No never. Lexa, I'm never ever going to hurt you."

Alexa nodded slowly, "Okay Lexie."

"What was bothering you earlier, Lexa?" Lexie asked

Alexa smiled softly, "Oh it was nothing. Just a flash back about the last time I saw my mommy and daddy." Then she sat down next to Lexie and asked, "Why'd you decide to foster me?"

"Because every kid deserves to have a family and feel safe and loved." Lexie explained "Plus you have the same look in your eyes that Lillibeth used to have. I want to show you that life can get better. I want to return the light back to your eyes. I want to give you a childhood full of fun and laughter and love."

"I'm the girl with the sad eyes, huh?" Alexa asked more as rhetorical question "Well I don't want you're sympathy or pity. In fact you can send me away. I hate you. You're just like all my other foster parents."

Lexie shook her head, "What?! No, that came out wrong. Lexa, I don't pity you. I just want to provide you with a home and give you a family that loves you. A mom who loves you and cares for you and will do anything for you."

Alexa yelled, "No you're lying. Stop lying. I know you just want me for the check I come with. It's what everybody wants." Then she runs to her room and slams the door.

Lexie sighs softly and gets up from the couch. She walks to Alexa's room and knocks on the door.

"Lexa, sweetie, can I come in?" Lexie asked

"No! Go away! I hate you!" Alexa yelled

Lexie replied, "I'm sorry, honey, I can't." Then she told Alexa, "Lex, baby, look around your room. What do you see?"

Alexa looks around the room and timidly and speaking as though she was asking instead of saying "Umm...toys, stuffed animals, a closet full of clothes, books, and a bed with a nice comforter?"

"Exactly. Now remember I bought you all those things because I want you to have everything you want and need. I want you to be happy. I don't pity you, sweetheart." Lexie assured the little girl.

Alexa smiles softly as she realizes that Lexie does care about her. She sniffles softly as she cries, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didnt mean what I said. Now I can see that you really do care about me." Then she added, "Also you're nothing like my other foster parents. You're the nicest foster mommy I've ever had."

"Oh Lexa, baby, I don't just care about you. I love you. You're a fantastic little girl. I don't know how anyone could ever hurt you." Lexie told the little girl

Alexa took a deep breath and asked nervously, "Lexie, can you come in? Can you...um...can you hold me?"

Lexie sighed relieved as she entered Alexa's room. She walked straight over to the little girl, sat down, and pulled Alexa onto her lap and gently rocked her. Alexa snugged into Lexie as she cried softly.

"I just have to tell you again and I'll tell you as many times as you need to hear it before you believe it, but I love you, Lexa. I love you so much. I could never ever in a million years hurt you." Lexie reassured the little girl "I'd rather kill a hundred people than hurt even a hair on your head."

Alexa sniffled and smiled softly, "Lexie, can you...um...can you sing to me?"

"Of course I can. And Lexa, you don't have to be afraid to ask me anything." Lexie replied before she started to sing Lullaby by the Dixie Chicks.

Alexa listened attentively before she slowly started to drift off to sleep in Lexie's arms.

Meanwhile at the hospital after Meredith dropped Lillibeth off at the daycare, she walked to find her husband so she could talk to him.

"Derek! Derek, I need to talk to you." Meredith told her husband

Derek looked at his wife and asked, "About what? Is something wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Meredith stated

Derek smiled excitedly, "That's great."

"Don't get too excited get. It's still early in the pregnancy and I do have a hostile uterus." Meredith reminded him

Derek nodded, "I know, but I'm choosing to remain hopeful." Then he added, "We're having a baby."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next? I'm having trouble figuring out what to do with the Grey-Shepherd family.


	14. Chapter 14

One month later, Meredith and Derek sit down in the living room with Lillibeth to tell about Meredith's pregnancy.

"So mommy, daddy, what do you want to talk to me about?" Lillibeth asked "Why has mommy been feeling and acting different?"

"Well Angel, that's because mommy is pregnant." Derek told his daughter who just looked at her parents confused

"Lilli, I'm going to have a baby in seven to eight months." Meredith explained "You and Zola will have a baby brother or sister."

Lillibeth nodded slowly, "Oh okay." Then she asked, "Can I go to my room now?"

"Uh sure, Princess." Derek replied an as quickly as he did, Lillibeth ran off to her room.

Meredth sighed, "She hates us and the baby."

"No, she doesn't. She loves us, and she'll learn to love the baby too." Derek assured his wife "She's just processing the information."

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that." Meredith mumbled as she sighed softly

Meanwhile in Lillibeth's room, she's sitting on her bed with her head propped on her hands.

"I wish mommy wasn't pregnant. She and daddy are going to love the new baby more than Zozo bean and I." Lillibeth said to herself "The new baby will be their real child and Zozo bean and I will always be the orphan children they adopted."

At Lexie's house, Alexa is starting to trust Lexie and believe that Lexie will never send her away. Alexa is starting to look at Lexie like a child looks at their mother.

Alexa is sitting on the couch with Lexie watching a movie, when Alexa flashes back to a moment from when she was five. It was her fifth foster home and while her foster mommy, Carol was really nice and would comfort and hold her after her foster daddy, Magnus would hurt her.

\- Flashback -

Five year old, Alexa is sleeping peacefully until Magnus walks in and rudely wakes her up.

"Get up now!" Magnus yelled

Alexa woke up and sleepily rubbed her eyes, "What is it, sir?"

"Take off your clothes now!" Magnus ordered

"Why? I'm sleepy." Alexa replied still rubbing her eyes

Magnus took off his shorts and his boxers, "Just do what I told you! I don't care if you're tired. I wouldn't even care if you were half dead."

Alexa had a look of pure and utter terror in her eyes before doing what she was told.

Magnus yanked the covers off the bed and then got on the bed and hovered over Alexa. He started to caress and touch her body, her undeveloped breasts and her vagina.

"What? What are you doing?" Alexa cried "Stop, sir. Please stop."

"Shut up." Magnus said firmly. Then he forced himself inside of her.

Alexa started crying so hard that she could barely breathe. Her vagina feels like it's burning. Like someone lit it on fire.

"Ma...Mama!" Alexa yelled through her sobs and the pain as she cried for Carol "Mama! Mama! Help! MAMA!"

Magnus covered the little girl's mouth and whispered to her in a sinister voice, "Do you really want Carol to see what a bad little girl you are?"

Alexa shook her head as tears streamed down her face.

"Then I highly suggest that you SHUT THE HELL UP." Magnus yelled before uncovering the little girl's mouth.

From the point on Alexa didn't yell for help, instead she let the tears fall as she cried and her bottom lip quivered.

\- End of Flashback -

Alexa pulls away from Lexie and curls into a ball as she hold her hands over her vagina and cries softly, "Please no hurt me anymore, sir. I hurt. I hurt."

"Lexa, sweetie, it's okay. You're safe. You're here with me. Safe and sound." Lexie assured the girl as she gently rubbed her back

Alexa looks at Lexie and cries, "I hurt. I hurt. Hold me. I hurt. Please mama. Please hold me. I hurt, mama."

Lexie feels her heart breaking as she quickly pulls the little girl onto her lap and holds her tight. She strokes Alexa's hair gently, "Shh, baby, it's okay. You're safe. Nobody can hurt you anymore. I promise I'll keep you safe."

"Hold me tighter." Alexa says as she snuggles into Lexie. Then she looks up confused when she sees Lexie crying, "Why are you crying?...Mama?"

Lexie shakes her head slightly and looks at Alexa as she holds the little girl a little tighter, "Yes baby?"

"Why are you crying, mama?" Alexa asked

"Because I'm sad, sweetheart. I'm sad that you were hurt by people who were supposed to love and take care of you." Lexie explained "What are you feeling, sweet girl?"

Alexa wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hurt, broken, betrayed." Then she looked up at Lexie again, "Why'd he hurt me, mama?"

"I'd don't know, baby, I really don't. I wish I did, but mostly I wish I could have saved you earlier and prevented you from being hurt." Lexie told the little girl "I love you so much, my cuddle bug."

"I love you too, mama." Alexa replied as she laid her head back on Lexie's chest.

Meanwhile at Meredith's house, Derek walks upstairs to talk to Lillibeth. He stands outside her door and knocks on it.

"Lilli, Angel, can I come in?" Derek asked

"I guess." Lillibeth replied sounding sad and defeated

Derek opened the door and walked in saddened to see the sad look on his daughter's face. He sighed softly, "What's the matter, princess?"

"Nothing." Lillibeth replied "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, princess. Please tell daddy what's wrong." Derek begged

Lillibeth turned away from Derek, "Leave me alone. Just go back to your wife and your unborn child."

"Okay." Derek said with a sad, but soft sigh. He kissed Lillibeth on the head, "I love you, Lilli." T

hen Derek walked out of Lillibeth's room and walked back downstairs to the living room where Meredith is.

"Well? How'd it go?" Meredith asked "Is she okay with the baby?"

Derek shrugged, "I don't know, but it didn't go well. She is clearly mad at us about something, but she doesn't want to talk about."

"Okay well she's talk when she's ready. Let's just let her come to us." Meredith told her husband

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?

I'd also like some ideas about what to do in this story with Zola. She's only one, so there's not really much I can do. At least not that I can think of.


	15. Chapter 15

On Monday when Lillibeth and Alexa see each other at school.

"How are you? What's Auntie Lex like as a mommy?" Lillibeth asked

"Ma..I mean Lexie's a great foster mom. She's the best one I've had. Also I'm good." Alexa replied "How's Meredith?"

"My mommy's good. She's pregnant though and she and daddy are over the moon." Lillibeth stated "They're going to love the new baby more than Zola and I."

"I'm sure that's not true. They're your parents. They'll love you no matter what. And they'll always love you unconditionally no matter how you became their child. I'm learning that through Lexie's love for me." Alexa explained

Lillibeth shook her head, "No, because the baby will share their DNA. The baby will be their real child."

"You and Zola are their real children too." Alexa stated "You are a real person and so is Zola. I know from the way Lexie loves and cares for me that love for a child isn't defined by the genes you and your parents have."

Lillibeth rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Alexa." Then she added, "And if you love Lexie so much you should call her mama. I heard you slip up earlier."

"Don't just take my word for it though. Talk to your parents." Alexa added "And I'll ask Lexie if she minds if I call her mama."

Lillibeth smiles softly, "Deal."

Later that day, when Meredith picks up Lillibeth from school.

After Lillibeth gets in the car, Meredith asked, "Hey baby, how was school?"

"It was good." Lillibeth replied. Then she added, "l need to talk to you about something."

Meredith gave a small nod, "Okay. What is it, sweetheart?"

"Um...it's about the baby you're having." Lillibeth started. Then she took a deep breath, "I...I'm scared that you and Derek are going to love the baby more than Zozo bean and I."

Meredith sighed softly, "Why would you think that, sweetie?"

"Um...because this baby will be yours and Derek's real child." Lillibeth told Meredith

"Oh Lil, you are my real child and so is Zola." Meredith explained "You are my baby just as much as the baby growing inside of me." Then she added, "Also in a way you do come from me and your daddy. You were born in our hearts."

Lillibeth smiled softly, "Okay, mommy. Even though I don't look like you or daddy I'm still your real child."

"That's absolutely right, my baby." Meredith replied

Meanwhile with Lexie and Alexa, in the car on the drive home.

"So Lexa, how was school?" Lexie asked

Alexa just shrugged her shoulders, "It was alright. Lilli and I played and talked together."

"That's good." Lexie replied

"Um Lexie?" Alexa started, but then she got nervous, "Nevermind."

"What is it, lovie? You know you can ask or tell me anything." Lexie told the little girl

Alexa sighed softly as she looked out the window and stayed silent as she quietly regretted having started to ask her question.

"Okay." Lexie said awkwardly

The rest of car drive home was dead silent up until they pulled into the driveway.

"We're home." Lexie told Alexa

Alexa took a quiet, deep breath before nervously asking, "Um...Ma..Le...Lexie, can...can I call you mama?"

"Oh, my baby, is that what you were so scared to ask. I wouldn't have said no." Lexie told the little girl "Of course you can call me mama. I'd be honored to be called that."

Alexa smiled happily, "Ma...Mama, I love you."

"I love you too, sweet girl." Lexie replied as she smiled back at the little girl.

Then they headed inside the house, where Lexie walked into the kitchen and started fixing Alexa a snack.

As Alexa sat at the counter, she gently bit her lip, "Um...Mama? Can I tell you something?"

"Of course, baby. You can tell me anything." Lexie replied

Alexa took a breath, "It's my fault. It's my fault that I was taken away from my parents."

"Why would you say that?" Lexie asked confused "I'm sure that's not true."

"But it is." Alexa protested as she started to tell the story about what happened

\- Flashback -

Three year old Alexa is with the police officer Kate answering some questions.

"Can you tell me your name and how old you are?" Kate asked kindly

Alexa nodded, "I Alexa. I three."

"Wow you're a big girl, Alexa." Kate replied. Then she asked, "How long have your mommy and daddy been arguing."

"Since daddy starting being home more." Alexa said

Kate nodded, "And when did that staff?"

After I turned three." Alexa told the officer "And sometimes they argue so much they forgot about me, but I can feed myself."

Kate nodded, "Okay. Thank you. You've been a lot of help, Alexa."

"Can I go back to my mama and daddy now?" Alexa asked

"Actually your mommy and daddy have some things to sort through, but don't worry my friend is going to find you a very nice family for you to stay with until your mommy and daddy are ready to take care of you again."

Alexa nodded sadly, "Okay." Although she wondered why her mommy and daddy couldn't take care of her. When they weren't arguing they took care of her just fine."

\- End of flashback -

"See, Lexie. It is my fault." Alexa said

Lexie sighed softly, "Oh my baby, its not your fault. I promise. You were just a kid. You just answered the officers questions. You didn't know what would happen."

Alexa gave a small nod, "Okay mama."

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	16. Chapter 16

The next day, on the way to drop Alexa off at school, Lexie decides that it's the best time to talk to the little girl she's come to see as her daughter.

"Hey Lex, can we talk? I have something I'd like to ask you." Lexie declared

"Sure, mama." Alexa replied "What do you have to ask me?"

Lexie took a deep breath, "Well I've been thinking and this is completely up to you, but what would you think of the idea of me adopting you?"

"Wait really?" Alexa asked hopefully

Lexie smiled and laughed slightly, "Yes sweet girl, really. I'm serious. If you want me to, I'd very much like to adopt you. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Yes! Yes! A million time yes!" Alexa exclaimed excitedly "I want you to adopt me, mama. Then I'd be your forever daughter and you'd be my forever mama."

"That's right." Lexie told the girl.

Alexa calmed down, "Um...mama, how long's the adoption going to take?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I'm going to talk to your social worker today and I'll ask him." Lexie explained

Alexa nodded, "Okay mama."

After dropping Alexa off at school, Lexie drives to social services to take with Alexa's social worker, James Conaway about starting the adoption process so she can adopt Alexa. Once Lexie arrives, she parks the car and then walks inside. After asking to speak with James Conaway, Lexie is led off in the direction of his office.

"How can I help you, Miss Grey? Is Alexa too much of a burden on you?" James inquired "Let me guess. You want to return her. You want her removed from your house. I'll see how soon I can find her a new foster home."

Lexie shook her head, "No! Nothing like that. Just the opposite actually. I want to adopt Alexa. I came here to talk about starting the adoption process."

James stared at her in shock. That wasn't what he was expecting, "Oh o..okay, well I can help you with that. I'll print up the paperwork and bring them by your house tomorrow."

"Thank you." Lexie replied

"No thank you." James said appreciatively "I've been trying to find a home for Alexa for three years. Her parents were deported back to Russia a year after she was removed from their care in what was supposed to be a temporary situation."

Lexie blinked back tears, "Oh. That's so sad."

"I never told her." James admitted

Lexie nodded, "I can see why. Don't worry. My lips are sealed." Then she asked, "So how long will the adoption take to be finalized?"

"Well there's a lot of paperwork to be filled out and then you'll have to set a court date." James started "The whole process could take up to six months."

"Okay thank you." Lexie responded

After Lexie leaves social services, she heads to Derek and Meredith's house to meet her sister Meredith. They're going to have a sister date at home. Upon arriving at the house, Lexie walks into the front door to see Meredith laying on the couch and Zola toddling around.

"Hey Zola." Lexie greeted with a smile "Hi Mer. How are you?"

Meredith sat up slowly and shrugged, "Eh! I've been better. My morning sickness has been awful the last few days." Then she asked, "So how have you been? How's everything with Alexa?"

"Well this morning I went to social services to talk to Alexa's social worker. I'm starting the adoption process." Lexie stated "And Alexa's good. We've had a few bumps in the road, but...she calls me mama. It just started yesterday."

Meredith smiled and hugs her sister, "Oh my gosh! Lexie, that's huge. Congratulations."

"Thanks." Lexie replied as she hugged her sister back "So how's Lillibeth been dealing with the news of your pregnancy?"

Meredith sighed softly, "For a while she refused to talk to us, but yesterday she confided to Derek and I that she thought we'd love the baby more than her and Zola because she and Zola aren't our biological children. Like the baby will be. We told her that's not true, but I don't think she fully believes it. I don't think she'll fully believe it until after the baby is born."

"Motherhood is hard." Lexie declared "But it's worth it. We just have to take it one day at a time. One step at a time."

Meredith nodded, "I agree. That's the only way we'll survive." Then she asked, "Hey, what made you decide to foster Alexa?"

Lexie shrugged, "I'm not too sure really. I just...I guess I felt bad. I didn't think there was any reason for a kid to not have someone to love them. I wanted to give to Alexa what you and Derek are giving to Lillibeth and Zola. A family."

"That's a very nice thing to do, Lex. You're a great mom." Meredith complimented

"Thanks. You are too." Lexie told her sister with a smile

* * *

Sorry this chapter is a little short. It's the best I can do. I'm kind of running out of ideas and I'd appreciate some feedback from my readers.

Anyways hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

What would you like to see happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

Before either Meredith or Lexie realized it was almost three o'clock, which meant that Lillibeth and Alexa would be out of school soon.

"Oh shi...shoot, we have to go get our kids from school." Meredith almost cursed as she glanced at the clock.

"Would you like me to pick up Lillibeth for you?" Lexie offered

Meredith shook her head, "No, that's okay, Lexie. Thanks for the offer, but it's probably best if I do. I need to prove with my actions that I do love her just as much as the baby growing inside of me."

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense."

Meredith and Lexie each left in their own respective cars and drove to the school to pick up their kids.

With Meredith, in her car after arriving at the school, Lillibeth climbed into the backseat.

"Hi Zozo bean." Lillibeth said to her little sister as she placed a kiss on her sister's forehead. Then she sat down in her seat, "Hi mom."

"Hey Lil, how was school?" Meredith greeted her daughter

As Lillibeth buckled up, "Good. I saw Alexa. She said she's getting adopted, so that means she'll be my cousin."

"Yeah I know." Meredith replied "That's very exciting for Alexa."

Lillibeth smiled, "I know. I'm happy for her. I'm glad that she's getting a mom and Alexa's very excited too."

Meanwhile with Lexie, after Alexa gets in the car. Lexie has pulled away from the pickup line carpool and started to drive home.

"Hi mama." Alexa greeted with a smile

Lexie smiled to herself since Alexa can't see her face, "Hey baby, how was school?"

"School was good, mama. I told Lilli about how you're going to adopt me. She was happy for me and said that now we'd be cousins." Lillibeth stated. Then she asked, "How long's the adoption going to take?"

"Well when I talked to your social worker today, he told me that the whole process will take about six months." Lexie explained

Alexa nodded, "Okay mama. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Lexie replied

Alexa was quiet for a couple minutes before speaking, "Mama?"

"Huh? What's up, Lex?" Lexie wondered

Alexa took a breath, "If Lilli's going to be my cousin, does that mean Mer and Derek will be my aunt and uncle?"

"Yeah. That's right, Lex." Lexie replied "You're exactly right."

Meanwhile back with Meredith and Lillibeth, in the car on the way home Meredith stopped in the driveway, but didn't get out of the car. She unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to look at her oldest daughter.

"Are we going to get out of the car?" Lillibeth asked bluntly

Meredith nodded, "We could, but I thought that maybe we could spend the afternoon together. Just the two of us. What do you think?"

"What about Zozo bean?" Lillibeth wondered concerned

"I was thinking that I'd drop Zo off with Auntie Lexie." Meredith stated. Then she asked, "Would you like to spend the day with me? Have a Lilli and mommy day?"

Lillibeth shrugged, "Um I don't know. I think Zozo bean needs you too."

Meredith gave a small nod, "Okay. Yeah that makes sense. How about tomorrow when daddy can be home with Zola?"

"Sure. Whatever." Lillibeth replied as she got out of the car. Then she walked over to the other side, unbuckled Zola from her carseat, and picked her up, "Oh Zozo bean, come here. Lilli's got you. Lilli's got you."

Meredith sighed softly as she watched her older daughter carry her younger daughter into the house. Then she got out of the car and walked into the house a cuple minutes after her daughters did.

* * *

Hope you enjoy. Comments are greatly appreciated.

Sorry for the long wait and sorry this chapter is so short. I had writer's block and this is as much as I can get out. I promise the next chapter will be longer.

What would you like to see happen next? What should Meredith do with Lillibeth on their Lilli and mommy day?


End file.
